usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Bros. X
=Super Mario Bros. X Ultimate= ---- 'Super Mario Bros. X Ultimate '''is a computer fangame by Studio MF and the sequel/remake to/of the original computer fangame, Super Mario Bros. X. It has more everything! This introduces minigames and more codes. It will release 2015 on the day the first version of SMBX released. It is the first Mario fangame to be on retail ''AND be able to be downloaded. Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Bros._X_Ultimate# show Plot Episode stories: The Invasion 3, preinstalled with it as sequel to The Invasion 2, has more worlds and more levels like SMB.: Bowser's Wrath. Returning Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Peach *Link New Stuff New Playable Characters *Wario *Waluigi *Sonic *Yoshi *Rosalina *Kirby *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Mega Man *Crash *Spyro the Dragon *Rayman *Knuckles *Tails *Pikachu *Kirra *Batman *Robin *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Tracker *Bugs Bunny *Porky Pig *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Max Goof *Captain Toad *Marisa Kirsame *Alice Martagoid *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Barney *Bolt *Penny *Mittens *Rhino *Eric Cartman *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Kenny McCormick *Ike Broflovski *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Meg Griffin *Chris Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *American Dad *Anna *Elsa *Goku *Vegetta *Iron Man *Luke Skywalker *Naruto *Indiana Jones *The nineteen-year old Japanese schoolgirl from Umihara Kawase *Scrooge McDuck Non-Playable Characters Commentators *Mike the Microphone (Announcer) *Magic Mirror *Crystal Ball *Queen Delightful's Magic Mirror *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Orbot and Cubot *Omachao *Michael Cole *John Layfield *Jerry Lawler *Pedro Infante Crew Chiefs *Skully *Never Bird Pit Crew *Stormtroopers *Rebeltroopers *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents *Weasels *Handy Manny's Tools *Chickens *Penguins *Frogs *Rats *Frackles (Blue, Green, J.G., Green Hunchback, Purple, Pink, Green-Pink, and Purple-Gray) *Muppet Monsters (Gorgon Heap, Mean Mama, Timmy Monster, Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mutations, Angel Marie, Pokey, Cue Card Monster, and Mo Frackle) *Fazoobs *Minnie´s Color Racing Paint *Anything Muppets and Monsters *Yip-Yip Aliens *Honkers *Dingers *Fraggles *Doozers *Other Fraggle Rock Creatures (Murray, Brool, Brio, Balsam, Aretha, Begoony, Mudwell Mudbunny, Wander McMooch, and Inkspots) *Unisaurs *Goblins *Garthim *Landstriders *Pirates *Zombies *Ghosts *Skeletons *Witches *Royal Guards *Rescue Squad *Officers *Doctors *Reindeers New Enemies *Enemies from the Super Mario Land series and the Wario Land series *Enemies from the Mega Man series *Kirby enemies *Crash Bandicoot enemies *Fire Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Parachute Goombe *Parabeetle *Net Koopa *Mini Goomba *Brick Goomba *Torpedo Ted *Fire Snake *Thwimp *Sniper Bill *Parachute Bob-omb *Heligoomba *Helibomb *Net Sparky *Venus Ink Trap *Boohemoth *Wiggler *Hot Head *Squiggler *Flutter *Ice Bro. *Chain Chomp *Fire Chomp *Pokey (SMW) *Amazin' Flyin' Hammer Bro. *Jumping Thwomp *Shoe Lakitu *Shoe Podoboo *Cosmic Clone *Ufoomba *Enemies from the Magical Quest series *Wallop *Cat Bullet Bill *Cat Banzai Bill *Biddybud *Creeper *Skeleton *Zombie *Spider *Slime *Magma Cube *Wither Skeleton *Killer Rabbit *Enemies from Epic Mickey games *Enemies from The Lego Movie Videogame *Enemies from Umihara Kawase *Enemies from SpongeBob games *Enemies from Castle of Illusion *Enemies from Animaniacs *Enemies from Undertale *Enemies from Mickey Mousecapade *Enemies from Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday *Enemies from Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage New Bosses *Herobrine *Ender Dragon *Wither *Flying Boom Boom *Pom Pom (Normal and Flying) *Bowser (SMW) *Rest of the Koopalings (SMB3 and SMW) *Ridley *Bosses from Mega Man games *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rudy The Clown *Bosses from Magical Quest games *Bosses from Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday *Bosses from Touhou Project games *Bosses from The Lego Movie Videogame *Bosses from Epic Mickey games *Bosses from Castle of Illusion *Bosses from SpongeBob games *Bosses from Mickey Mousecapade *Bosses from Animaniacs *Bosses from Umihara Kawase *Bosses from Undertale Used to buy at General Store *Tix *Robux *Mickey Coin New Soundtrack *Replaced NSMB Theme with NSMB2 Soundtrack (Level) *Kirby Super Star Soundtrack (Level) *Replaced SMB3 Rock Remix with NSMBWii World Musics (World) *MK7 Rainbow Road (Level) *Yoshi's Island Map (World) *Yoshi's Island Soundtrack (Level) *SM64 Slider (Level) *NSMBWii Title Screen Remix (Credits) *Soundtracks from the Magical Quest games *Umihara Kawase level soundtracks *Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage level soundtracks *Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday level soundtracks New Backgrounds There will be more backgrounds from many Mario games. New Scenery Same with backgrounds, but, more scenery. Anti-Gravity Now you can decide whether it's water, quicksand, or anti-gravity! New Friendly NPCs *Happy Toad (Still and Jumping) *Mario *Koopa the Quick *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *The Wizard *Goofy *Huey *Dewey *Louie *Webby *John Hancock *Alex Murphy/Robocop *Judge Joseph Dredd *Anung Un Rama/Hellboy *Al Simmons/Spawn *Buffy Summers *John McClane *Rick Deckard *Jack Reacher *Terminator/T-800 *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson *John Cena *"Stone Cold" Steve Austin *Hulk Hogan *The Undertaker *Triple H *Shawn Michaels *Bret "The Hitman" Hart *"Macho Man" Randy Savage *Eddie Guerrero *AJ Styles *Kurt Angle *Bruno Sammartino *Ric Flair *Mick Foley *Booker T *Dusty Rhodes *Daniel Bryan *Finn Balor *Shinsuke Nakamura *"Rowdy" Roddy Piper *Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka *Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat *Sgt. Slaughter *Andre The Giant *The Ultimate Warrior *Randy Orton *The Big Show *Mark Henry *Sheamus *Luke Gallows *Karl Anderson *Dean Ambrose *Seth Rollins *Roman Reigns *Jimmy Uso *Jey Uso *Kofi Kingston *Big E *Xavier Woods *Kane *Diamond Dallas Page *Kevin Nash *Scott Hall *Michael "PS" Hayes *Chris Jericho *"The Rated-R Superstar" Edge *"Captain Charisma" Christian *Rey Mysterio *Sin Cara *Kalisto *Gran Metalik *Lince Dorado *Bobby Lashley *Austin Aries *Bobby Roode *Braun Strowman *Matt Hardy *Jeff Hardy *Bray Wyatt *Goldust *Cody Rhodes *The Great Khali *Rikishi *Yokozuna *Neville *Cedric Alexander *Mustafa Ali *Bubba Ray Dudley *D-Von Ray Dudley *"Cowboy" Bob Orton *Alberto Del Rio *Santino Marella *Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart *Bill Goldberg *John Morrison *R-Truth *Ted Dibiase Jr. *"Hacksaw" Jim Duggan *Big John Studd *Tommy Dreamer *Batista *Hornswoggle *El Torito *El Santo *No Way Jose *Ryback *Shane McMahon *Rob Van Dam *Trish Stratus *Lita *Beth Phoenix *Kelly Kelly *Becky Lynch *Bayley *Sasha Banks *Charlotte Flair *Paige *Kaitlyn *Nia Jax *Ember Moon *Naomi *Natalya Neidhart *Asuka *Kairi Sane *Brie Bella *Nikki Bella *Alicia Fox *Kaitlyn *Alundra Blayze *Stephanie McMahon *Michelle McCool *Vin Diesel New Items *Apple *Grape *Gold Ring *Question Coin *Red Ring *Beat Block *Gold Block *Snake Block *Rainbow Note *Platform Block *Assist Block *Rocket *Warp Box *Ostro *? Switch *Cupcake *1-up Ice Cream *Crate (Super Mario 3D Land) *Crate (Reflection/Divergent Shift) *Lever *Giant Tomato *Falling Leaf *Mickey Block *Giant Mickey Block *All Potions *All Splash Potions *Wooden Shovel *Wooden Axe *Wooden Hoe *Wooden Pickaxe *Wooden Sword *Stone Shovel *Stone Axe *Stone Hoe *Stone Pickaxe *Stone Sword *Iron Shovel *Iron Axe *Iron Hoe *Iron Pickaxe *Iron Sword *Gold Shovel *Gold Axe *Gold Hoe *Gold Pickaxe *Gold Sword *Diamond Shovel *Diamond Axe *Diamond Hoe *Diamond Pickaxe *Diamond Sword *Temmie Flakes New Powerups *Sorcerer Outfit *Firefighter Outfit *Mountain-Climbing Outfit *Starman (Invincibillity Candy) *Gold Flower *Boomerang Flower *Mini Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Superball Flower *Super Acorn *Frog Suit *Super Carrot *P-Wing *Invincibility Leaf *Propeller Mushroom *Penguin Suit *Spring Mushroom *Blue Shell *Drill Shoe *P-Balloon *P-Acorn *Propelling Billy Gun *Chance Cube *Cat Bell *Double Cherry *Whomp Mushroom *Fallen Star *Leather Boots *Leather Pants *Leather Tunic *Leather Cap *Chain Boots *Chain Leggings *Chain Chestplate *Chain Helmet *Iron Boots *Iron Leggings *Iron Chestplate *Iron Helmet *Gold Boots *Gold Leggings *Gold Chestplate *Gold Helmet *Diamond Boots *Diamond Leggins *Diamond Chestplate *Diamond Helmet New Goals *Flagpole *Mirror Symbol *Pete Door New Settings *Relfection Mechanic *Shadow Mechanic Gameplay Changes *Any character new or old can mount any rideable thing. *Toad can't throw boomerangs wearing the Hammer Suit. *Yoshi can ride boots. *Any character can do tricks. *Yoshi can flutterkick. *Luigi retains his scuttling from SMB: The Lost Levels and New Super Luigi U. *The World Map contains an inventory. *Players can also place minigames inside a level icon. *Cheat Codes can let you save again. *Sounds are also replaceable in your episode file. *The ability to add custom world music is granted! *You can hear the characters talk. *Global events! *Events and layers for the world map! *Race Mode has been added. *Any episode can have more than one world! *The credits has a secret minigame you can find by clicking the star. *The General Store has been added Minigames *Powerup Crane: A minigame where you pick up powerups. *1UP Bonzana: A minigame where you catch 1UP Mushrooms and 3UP Moons. *Super Mario Bros. Micro: A minigame where you have to complete 4 worlds and defeat Bowser. (You can find it in the credits by clicking the star!) *Enemy Courses *Time Trial: You touch the clock at the beggining, and the timer starts! Depending on your time, you get a bronze, silver, or gold medal! *Trap Tower: Like Marisa and Alices Trap Tower, you have to get Mario and Luigi to the top of the tower. *Bonus Cards: Works very similar to the Bonus Game in Disney's Magical Quest 3 Starring Mickey and Donald. Pick a card, and depending on the picture, you'll get different rewards! *Block Party: Like the Party game in Magical Quest 3, you have to destroy as many blocks as you can before the time runs out! *Mario can't See!: Works the same as Mario and Wario. New Codes Cheat Codes *tastyfirestorm = Puts a Fire Bro. in your hands *downunder = Puts a Boomerang Bro. in your hands *chillywilly = Puts an Ice Bro. in your hands *flybefree = Puts an Ostro in your hands *wariotime = Now turns you into Wario *waluigitime = Turns you into Waluigi *littlepinkpuffball = Turns you into Kirby *iammegaman = Turns you into Mega Man *reflectionon = Turns you into Kirra *midastouch = Formerly wariotime, still turns all enemies onscreen into coins *oldfriendsgoldfriends = Gets you under the effect of the Gold Flower *epicwin = Destroys all bosses onscreen *getalife = Gives you an instant 1UP *redigitiscool = Now replaced with iliekmeowflash, lets you edit the level! *helpme = Summons an Assist Block *likeaboss = Removes all Enemy Courses *iwanttobelikewario = The General Store items are all free and never sold out NPC Codes *nohammer=1 = No hammers can kill the NPC *nobomb=1 = No bombs can kill the NPC *noshell=1 = No shell can kill the NPC *nospin=1 = No spinjumping can kill the NPC *nosword=1 = No sword can stab the NPC *nopodoboo=1 = No fireball made by Yoshi or the Flamethrower can burn the NPC *nostatue=1 = No Tanooki Statue can squish the NPC *nomagic=1 = No magic from the Sorcerer Outfit can kill the NPC *nowater=1 = No water from the Firefighter Outfit can kill the NPC *notail=1 = No tail can knock down the NPC *noshoe=1 = No shoe can squish the NPC *noball=1 = No superball can kill the NPC *nodrill=1 = No drill attack can kill the NPC *noboomerang=1 = No boomerang can kill the NPC *friendly=1 = The NPC is friendly *health=# = How much health the NPC has (0 doesn't count) Note: The NPC Codes that have no in their name can't have 0, it won't work